Webby helps out
by SharanMcQuack
Summary: All "our" Junior Woodchucks are getting awards-EXCEPT Webby.


**Webby Helps Out**

By Sharan McQuack, Launchpad's wife.

Based on "Award Winning Webby" In Ducktales Magazine Spring 1988

* * *

The ruling counsel of the Junior Woodchucks were giving out awards to various meritorious Junior Woodchucks. Huey, Dewey and Louie were getting awards for earning so many merit badges in such a short period of time. Launchpad was getting an award too- for flying so blame well and rescuing Jr. Woodchucks so often. Webby was not getting an award- and she felt left out.

"Can't I at least GO to the award ceremony?" Webby pleaded.

"What for?" Huey asked.

" You didn't get an award." Dewey pointed out.

" Won't you feel stupid being the only Jr. Woodchuck there who didn't get an award?" Louie inquired.

"Phooey! Unca Scrooge will let me go!" Webby said.

"Unca Scrooge isn't coming- he's got an important business meeting!" Huey asked.

"Besides, your feelings will get hurt if your the only Woodchuck there not getting an award!" Dewey said.

"I STILL want to go!" Webby said.

And she ran off, crying.

"What's wrong, Webby?" Launchpad asked her, seeing her crying.

"How come I didn't win an award? The boys say I can't come to the award ceremony since I didn't win an award!" Webbby wailed.

"Well, you are two years YOUNGER than they are- the boys didn't win an award at eight, either." said Launchpad, trying to make her feel better.

"I want to go, anyway. Even if I didn't win an award." Webby said.

"I think I can help. I may even be able to do one better. I have an idea..." Launchpad began.

And he told Webby his idea.

Later, Launchpad came back in his copter to take the boys to the award ceremony.

"Isn't Webby coming?" Launchpad asked, all innocence.

"She didn't win an award!" Huey asked.

"Maybe I'd better ask her if she's like to come, anyway." Launchpad suggested.

"We don't know where she is! We haven't seen her since early this morning!" Dewey said.

"She must be off sulking someplace!" Louie finished.

"I wonder what she could be up to?" Launchpad asked.

And he flew them in his helicopter to the award ceremony! As they flew, they saw a huge traffic jam with bumper-to-bumper traffic as it crawled towards the award ceremony.

"To think that poor Unca Donald must be stuck in that traffic jam, someplace!" Huey commented.

"Yeah, he's getting an award, too!" Dewey said.

"What for?" Launchpad asked.

"Talking Unca Scrooge out of buying up one of the Junior Woodchuck meeting halls to turn into a hotel! Since Unca Donald's working as a letter carrier, he spotted this big old house for sale that Unca Scrooge could buy cheaper- and was better for what Unca Scrooge had in mind!" Louie said.

And Donald Duck was in a car someplace in that traffic jam, trapped, getting later and later and madder and madder. The fact that everybody ELSE (almost) bound for the award ceremony was going to be late somehow didn't occur to him. Somehow, I know what it's like to have a rotten temper you can't always control.

Donald lost his famous temper and did something STUPID: he turned on to a dirt path meant for foot traffic only. This path was too narrow for a car and Donald, trying to drive on it anyway, grazed a tree and knocked it over. The tree fell forward- right in Donald's path. This blocked not only the path Donald was on, but the main road he was SUPPOSED to be driving on, too. Luckily, nobody got hurt.

Donald Duck squacked something awful. And the other drivers squacked right BACK at him. After, all he caused that tree to fall, blocking the road.

"Calm down, Donald! I'm dropping down some ropes! Tie them around the tree and I'll use my copter to haul that tree off the road! That way you'll clean up the mess you made!" Launchpad yelled.

Launchpad dropped the ropes and Donald caught them. Donald tied them around the tree and Launchpad used the copter to get the tree off the road- but he couldn't get it off the path.

"Sorry, Donald! I have to put the tree someplace- and this is the only place out of the way!" Launchpad shouted.

Donald, cursed and had to turn back onto the traffic jammed road- farther back then he'd been before- and the traffic was now worse because of the delay he caused!

The award ceremony was a little delayed because some of the big wigs in charge got stuck in the traffic jam- so Donald still got there in time!

"The first award of the evening goes to: Webbigail Vandequack! We had asked all Jr. Woodchucks to volunteer to set up for this award ceremony- and she was the only one to BOTHER doing so! She was a big help and without her help NONE of you could have gotten your awards- we couldn't have gotten ready in time!" The MC(1) said.

Webby got up and got her award.

"Thank you. I COULD of wasted time, trying to prove I was better than boys are. Somehow, I'd rather help and do something useful instead." Webby said.

"But...How? When?" the Trins asked Launchpad.

"I ASKED you this morning to come help set up and you three couldn't be bothered! Webby could! I asked for her help when I saw her crying because you wouldn't let her come!" Launchpad explained.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

(1) Master of Ceremonies.


End file.
